Trixa, Knower of the Past, Present, and Future
by GirlAnimePrincess
Summary: I was having a normal day until that dream. Now, I have to rescue my best friend from the bad guys in Org.XIII, Get my Brother a Magic teacher, and figure out exactly how Im going to beat Xehanort. "You Are The One Who Will Lead To The Door." is what the voice said. Just one question. Why Me?


It was dark. Except for the floor I was rapidly falling to. Bracing myself slightly for the hit, I was suprised when I slowed down. Landing softly on the floor, I took a closer look. I was on a platform sort of thing, It had a purple stripe around the edge and a lighter stripe just inside of that. There was a large circle that had six smaller circles in a flower pattern inside it. the large circle was just up of the middle. Clockwise, the pictures in the circles went Axel-Aqua-Xion-Either Ventus or Roxas-Sora-Zexion, And in the middle there was a picture of 2 crossing keyblades. After the stripes there was a ring of smaller circles that all had a picture of this weird arrow-cross-pointy-thingy. And then the biggest thing on the giant circle was me, in weird clothes, looking like I was falling peacefully, With my eyes closed like I was asleep. I was wearing a white and purple shirt, the white going from my chest down and the purple going from my chest up and my sleeves, which were long and poofy. There was a zipper down the front. I had on a dark gray miniskirt with three pleats on one side, and dark gray tights. My shoes looked like dark grey boots with purple laces. I had a big dark grey scarf on that completely covered my neck and a little of my chin, and 2 belts in a cross pattern. I rather like the look. A slight rumbling started, and 3 stones popped up from the ground one at a time. Sparkles gathered and formed a sword on one, a shield on another, and a staff with a purple orb on it on the last one. _"Power Sleeps Within you. If You Give It Form, It Will Give You Strength. Choose Wisely."_ Said a voice. It sounded low, but definately female. I walked up to the shield and looked at it a bit closer. _"Power Of The Gaurdian. Kindess To Aid Friends. A Shield To Repel All. Is This What You Wish?"_ said the voice again. I shook my head and turned around. I want to see what else there was. Walking over to the sword, I looked at it a bit closer too. _"Power Of The Warrior. Invincible Courage. A Sword Of Terrible Destruction. Is This What You Wish?"_ and again I said no, and walked over to the last one. The Staff-thingy. _"Power Of The Mystic. Inner Strength. A Staff Of Wonder And Ruin. Is This What You Choose?" _I shook my head and went to the middle to think. A sword, a shield, and a staff. What should I pick? I just cant decide. So . . . I know what to do! I start spinning in the middle, with my eyes closed. Eventually I stopped and started walking. When I opened my eyes, I was inbetween the sword and the shield. But I was closer to the Sword, so I walked over. _"Power Of The Warrior. Invincible Courage. A Sword Of Terrible Destruction. Is This What You Wish?"_ said the voice again. This time however, I said yes and reached up and grabbed the sword. It disappeared in a flash of sparkles. _"Your Path Has Been Chosen. Now What Will You Give Up?" _the voice said as I turned around again. Staff or Shield, Shield or Staff, Which one to not have?  
Eventually I decided. I walked over to the staff. _"Power Of The Mystic. Inner Strength. A Staff Of Wonder And Ruin. Is This What You Choose?"_ I nodded yes, and the staff disappeared in a shower of sparkles. _"You've Chosen The Power Of The Warrior. You've Chosen To Give Up The Power Of The Mystic. Are You Sure This Is What You Want?"_ said the voice. I hesitated. Am I really sure this is what I want? Shaking away any doubts, I nod again.  
Immediately the stones started sinking and the platform started breaking into tiny pieces. As I fell again, I noted that this must look similar to the picture on the platform I had been on. Soon I could see another platform. This one looked the same, but in blue. I landed, and as I looked around, the sword appeared in my hand. _"You Have The Ability To Fight."_ I gave it some experimental swings from what I remembered my dad teaching me about fencing. _"Well Done, You Have The Hang Of This."_ said the voice. _"Use This Power To Protect Yourself And Those You Cherish. Be Careful However, That You Do Not Fail, Or Who Will Protect Those Few?" _I looked around for whatever I was supposed to do. A little swirl of darkness in the middle caught my eye. I watched as it grew into this odd black creature with beady yellow eyes. A few more popped up around it. _"Sometimes You Will Have To Fight Even If You Dont Wish To. Keep Your Light Shining Bright."_ said the voice. I started whacking the closest black bug thingy, and soon it disappeared, the rest going with it. I looked around to make sure they were gone. _"Behind You!"_ said the voice, with a slight worried tone. I quickly turned, saw another bug thingy, and whacked. A few more appeared, but I took care of them as quickly as I could. Suddenly there were a lot more then a few. They were all over the platform! Slowly, they sank into little puddles of black, starting to cover the whole floor. When the black got to my feet, I started sinking, fast. I failed to get out, and closed my eyes and held my breath, expecting the worst. But then I felt the floor again, under my back. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was on another platform, this one pink, and it had a large white door on it. I walked up to it, but the door was transparent. My hand simply went through it. I tryed to figure this out, but I heard sparkles behind me. I turned, and saw a red and gold chest. Walking over to it, I opened it to see what was inside. But I didnt see anything. I got up, and the chest disappeared. Looking back at the door, I noticed a wooden crate had appeared. "what is that there for?" I spoke for the first time since coming to this weird place. I tried pushing it, Sitting on it, Jumping on it, Standing on it, and hitting it. Only the last one did anything useful. What fell out of the crate was a little green cordial. It had a tag on it that read "Potion". When I picked it up, the door solidified. I ran over to it, and when i got close, it started opening itself with a flash of light. Going through it, I found myself at my school. It seemed to be just me, My BFF Casie, My little brother Jason, and My mom. Walking over to Casie, she said "What's most important to you?". Thinking about it abit, I finally answered "I think probably friendship." She nodded, "Is that really so important?" I nodded, but she wasnt paying attention anymore. I decided to go to my little bro next. As I came close he asked a question too. "What are you afraid of?" He said, looking at me. "Spiders?" I said, but he didnt do anything. "I guess . . . Being indecisive?" He nodded this time and said "Is that really so scary? Being indecisive?" I decided to go ahead to the next question. I went over to my mom, and she looked at me. "What do you want out of life?" She asked. "I not sure, I guess I just want to do new things and have adventure." I said. "To broaden your horizens?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess so!" I said. She nodded. She didnt say anything else, so I turned around to find anything I missed. _"You Want Friendship, Your Afraid Of Being Indecisive, And You Wish To Broaden Your Horizens. Your Adventure starts soon." _And with a flash of light I was on another platform. This one was green. I walked towards the middle of it. Then, some of the weird bug thingys popped up. Dodging their attacks, I hit them as much as I could without me getting hit. Eventually, They were defeated and a light appeared, moving off to the side. A few seconds later and a path of mosaic stairs appeared. I ran up the path, I stopped as I got to the next platform. This one was yellow. As I walked towards the middle, the voice had another thing to say. _"The Closer You Walk To The Light, The Greater Your Shadow Becomes."_ I turned around, and saw my shadow long, like when its sunset. I almost freaked out when it popped into 3 dimensions! As it grew larger and larger, I started running. _"Dont Be Afraid"_ "Shut up!" I said as I skidded to a halt on the edge. Turning back around, I saw that it had grown enormous! _"Dont Be Afraid. You Are The One Who Will Lead To The Door"_ said the voice as I avoided a** giant arm crashing down to hit me**. "What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled, trying to figure out how to beat this thing. The arm that had come down was still at the floor, a pool of black starting to swirl around it. "Might as well try!" I said and I started running back to the hand. Whacking it several times, I jumped back as it brought it's hand out of reach. The pool of inky black had formed a few of those bug things. It didnt look like the arm was going to come down for a bit, so I whacked a few of those. Suddenly my back errupted in pain. Turning around quickly, I saw that the giant shadow thingy was shooting off homing energy balls. So I started running around trying to avoid them. I succeded, But one got much closer then the others. Panicking, I whacked it, and it shot back at the giant! Grinning, I noticed that he was preparing to put his hand down again. "Alright, Let's do this!" I said. Running up to his hand again, I whacked as fast as I could. Suddenly, It froze. I walked around it for a second, Confused. Then it slowly got up again. I jumped back, and my sword disappeared from my hand. Quickly, I dodged its attack, But missed my landing and landed on my bottom. I could feel myself sinking again. _"But Dont Be Afraid." _said the voice. _"You Hold the Greatest Weapon Of All."_ "What on earth do you mean?!" I yelled, Futilely trying to get out. _"So Dont Forget."_ I took one last look before disappearing in the black. _"You Are The One, Who Leads To The Door."_

"Yo, Trix!" I heard Casie say as she shook me. I pushed her hands away. "What?" I said. "You okay? It took forever for me to wake you up! I thought we were going to go hang out today!"  
She said, getting up from the couch I had been snoozing on. "Well Excuse me for having an awesome dream about kingdom hearts!" and immediately she froze, just like I knew she would. "You had a dream about kingdom hearts?!" she nearly yelled at me, knocking me back. "Um, Yeah?" I said lamely. Suddenly she was right at my face. "Tell." she ordered.  
"You know I cant really remember much of it. I was on one of those stations, the stained glass places. And I think I fought a darkside. And that weird voice said something about leading to a door." I tried to think of anything else. "Oh and you were there too!" "I was?!" "Yeah, you know how it asks you three question using people you know? You were one of them." "That's all?" she said disappointed. "Anything else . . . hmm." I said, trying to continue thinking. But Casie was getting impatient and kept distracting me. "Would you stop that! I cant think. Now Ive lost my train of thought!" I said. Instead of apologizing she got up and walked over to the window. "Do you ever wonder if some fiction might be true? Maybe there is another world out there, or more then one." she said quietly. "yeah I guess, But if so then how did someone on earth write it? And does that mean that it wouldnt be quite the same?" i said. she shook her head. "Come on! Lets go!" she said with a smile. I grinned. "Race ya'!" I yelled as I started running as fast as I could. "Hey! Wait!" she yelled as she futilely tried to catch up. "MUA HA HA HA HA!" I laughed evilly. As I was running down the street, something caught my eye. I slowed down to get a better look at it, but it was too dark to see. I was about to take a closer look when I was grappled by a high velocity object known as Casie. "Sorry, I didnt see you stop." she said, carefully getting up. I took another look at whatever it was, but it looked completely normal, no different then any other day. Then Casie waved her hand in my face. "Oi, Trix, We gotta go!" she said, dragging me along. "I can walk you know." I said, slightly irritated. "I know, But you werent so I had to drag you." she said with a smile. I pulled my hand and started walking, but I was still thinking about what I saw. I didnt know whether to be excited or horrified, happy or sad. Because what I had seen looked like a Shadow.

_**TimeSkip!**_

Later that night, I was looking out at the sky, like I often do on clear nights. I was specically looking for Polaris, the northstar. Its easy to find if you know which direction is which. Another tip is to look for the big dipper, and follow the way the end of the spoon points. They lead straight to it!  
Looking at the bright star, I thought about the Shadow I thought I saw earlier. It couldnt have been real, could it? It was probably some Enthusiastic fan in a costume, although why they chose a heartless instead of a character was beyond me. I heard loud talking from downstairs. Jason must have forgotten his chores again. Looking back up to the sky, I tried to find polaris again. I looked all over, but I didnt see it! Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a star twinkle and then disappear. My eyes grew wide. I rushed inside and got my cellphone then came back out. "Hey, what's up?" I heard on the other end. I could tell she was brushing her teeth, she probably had speaker on. I looked up and saw another star go out. "Casie this is serious, I am positive I saw a star go out. You know how to find Polaris? Its not there anymore. Look up at the sky for a minute and you'll see it too." I said, my voice full of panic. "I dont see anything, are you sure your alri-HOLY SH**!" She suddenly yelled. "What?! Did you see a star go out?" I said fast. "No way . . . " she said quietly, with a definate edge of fear in her voice. "WHAT?! WHAT IS WRONG?!" I yelled. "Trix, Why is there a shadow in my room?" she said quietly. "GET OUT OF THERE! GET YOUR LITTLE SIS AND YOUR DAD AND RUN! I think this might be real." I said. I heard her yelling over the phone. "Come to my house, I think I have an idea."  
I started gathering up supplies. This was worse then a zombie apocalypse. I just hoped my family believed me. I went over to my computer. As fast as I could I wrote notes to everyone I knew, Every website that had something to do with kingdom hearts. I doubted anyone would bother, but if anyone saw the signs, maybe they would keep their hearts. Because I was positive, that this was real. "Jason! Mom! Dad! Come here this is important!" I yelled throughout the house. A few minutes later Mom came in. "What's wrong honey?" she asked. "Where are Dad and Jason?" I asked hurriedly. "Jason's doing his chores and your dad is working late again. Why? What's wrong?" she asked, looking a little worried about me. "Mom, The Equiva;ent of a Zombie Apocalypse is coming and we have to hurry!" I said, rushing downstairs to the kitchen. "Jason! The heartless are real! I saw stars go out and Casie saw one herself, Where are you?!" I yelled, looking for him. "Trix! Look out!" yelled Casie as she came through the door carrying her 5 year old sister. I turned, and there was a heartless right there, about to attack. Time seemed to freeze, as I stood there, Stunned, while Casie as fast as she could handed her sister to her dad and ran in front of me. I could see it in slow motion as the heartless hit her chest instead of mine. As a shining pink heart started floating towards me, I stood. Casie had sacrificed her heart for me. Would I ever see her again? Her heart was now locked inside of me, I could feel it, I had seen it. Had She become a Nobody? Would she join Organization XIII? She hadnt played many of the games, Just the main ones, for the PS2. She didnt know the secrets I knew that would keep her safe. Standing up, I reached out my hand. A bunch of sparkles gathered, and formed a keyblade in my hand. It had a black hold, a silver hand guard similar to kingdom key. The blade was black, up to a silver-pink swirly heart as the "Key" part. The name "Lost Heart" rang in my mind. Raising it, I brought it down of the shadow that had gone for me, but had hit my best friend. "Come with me, we need to go somewhere safe." I said to casie's family. Her dad was shocked. I was feeling that way myself. An hour ago I was getting ready for bed, Now our world was under attack, I had lost my best friend in a worse way then Sora had, and I had no way to get any help. I was the only one to get a keyblade, I just felt it, There werent any other keyblade wielders here. On the miniscule bright side, The seven lights were catching up to the thirteen darkness', Aqua,Terra,Ventus,Mickey,Sora,Riku,Lea,Kairi, and now Me, Little Trixa from a backwater planet that had dreams about what was going on in the rest of the universe. Nine where there was supposed to be seven.

Clearing out all the heartless in the house, I gathered everyone in the living room. Sadie, Casie's little sister, was asleep, Blissfully unaware of the troubles going on.  
Out of all of us, Only me and Jason had any idea what was going on at all. He had played the games with me. Our parents however didnt care for video games and prefered more active hobbies then sitting around a screen. On the bright side, pushing me into athleticism had definately helped me so far against the heartless. Anyway, back to the impromto warmeeting.  
"Alright Sis, The heartless are here, but no nobodys. Which means in the timeline we are somewhere between the Apprentices' Fall and the start of Kingdom Hearts 1, You have a keyblade somehow, and Casie's heart is stuck inside you. Did I miss anything?" Said Jason, trying to sum things up a bit.  
"I had a Dive into the Heart this afternoon, With a Darkside and everything, I picked the Sword and gave up the Staff. The weird voice also said I was _"The One Who Would Lead To The Door"_ or something like that." I said. He nodded. "Honey, What on earth is going on here? Where is Casie, What's all this about hearts and WHY do you have a sword made out of sparkles?!" Asked my mom. Slowly, I calmed her down while trying to think through how I would say this. "Mom, You know those video games me,Jason, and Casie play? Kingdom Hearts?" She nodded, calming down abit. "Well, Apparently, those games are real. The heartless are the main enemys of the first game. when they defeat you, they steal your heart and you turn into 2 things. A) Snother heartless in the horde, and B) A Nobody, Who are the enemys of the second game along with heartless. Nobody's are what's left of the person who loses their heart, their soul and body, i guess. Most Nobodys only barely look humanoid, But those with strong hearts retain human form and memories, and search for the hearts they lost. Casie lost her heart protecting me, But her heart went to me instead of becoming a heartless. Her nobody has probably kept human form. If she was strong enough to save me like that, I dont see how she couldnt have. So all I have to do to get her back is find her Nobody, and give her her heart back. As for the heartless, I Dont have any clue as to how to defeat them here. And what was your last question?" I asked. I could remember it, But I needed a break from talking. "Her question was about the odd sword that appeared in your hand." Said Casie's Dad. Nodding, I said "It's called a Keyblade." I summoned it. My dad and mom were startled, and Jason got an odd gleam in his eyes. What could you expect from someone who loved to figure out how things work? If he had somehow ended up in Radiant Gardens, I have no doubt he would have become an apprentice."Keyblades are special weapons made specifically to defend against darkness, or at least most of them anyway. They are the only weapons that can defeat heartless and release the hearts they hold. Some keyblades can change form depending on what keychain you attach. But I dont think this is one of them, and even if it is, we definately dont have the right kind of keychain to do it." I said ruefully. "So what do we do now?" asked Dad. "Well, I suggest that we all learn how to use weapons and magic or else this world is going to go down fast." said Jason. He looked at me. "I cant wait to learn Magic, any chance you can bring me with you to meet Merlin? Once I can do magic then I can come back and help!" he said. "Hold on, What's this about going somewhere? If this really is as big as you say, the there is no way your doing something so dangerous!" said Mom. I turned towards her. "Mom, there's no other way. I have to find Sora and Riku, Find where Casie is, and where in the timeline we are. If I dont go, then we will lose. And Im not even sure how to get off worlds without a gummi ship or the world falling into darkness, which it definately hasnt yet. We dont have true World Travel."  
I looked back at Jason. "Like I said, Im not sure I can get off, but If I can, I would be glad to have a friendly face." "I think this really is the only thing we can do. Other people around the world might know whats going on, but Trixa and possibly Jason are the only people who can do anything. Honey, We have to let them go." said Dad. I looked at him greatfully. "Where's Casie?" said a light voice. We all turned towards Sadie. Then everyone looked at me, even her dad. Sighing, I sat down next to her. "You know all those stars in the sky?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, Casie is up on one of those stars, And it's my job to go find her and make sure she's okay. If she isnt, Then I have to rescue her. Okay?" I said to her. She nodded and looked out the window. "Can I go? I wanna go help Casie too!" she said. I looked at her dad. He looked so terrified at the thought of losing another daughter. "Wait here, okay?" I asked Sadie. Then went over to her dad. "I know of a world where she will be completely safe. No Heartless, and Nobodys only in specific places that nobody goes anyway. Would you like me to take her where she will be undeniably safe, or keep her here where she has a 50/50 chance?" I asked. He thought about it abit. "Also, It is one of the places Casie is most likely to come to at some point. Having her sister there will definately help save her." This bit of information seemed to make up his mind, He sighed. "It's out of my hands, There's nothing I can do to help her here, and if she will truely be safer where you say she will, I trust you. You and jason are the only ones here that even know whats truely going on." I nodded. "Her heart is so pure. Now that I have a keyblade I know what they mean in the videogames when they say cheesy cliche stuff like "My friends are my power!". Hearts, as young children, are truely innocent. That is another reason Im going to go fight, There are so many on this world, and so many other worlds as well." He looked confused, but nodded, and I walked back over to Sadie. "Sadie, when I go look for Casie, Im going to take you to a place called Twilight Town. Okay? They have special ice cream, and it is always sunset there. Im going to need you to stay there and look for Casie. Ok?" I asked her with a serious voice. She nodded. "Twilight town huh? I guess that is the best place for a safe haven. Traverse town would also be good but it has a lot of heartless, and Hollow Bastion has too many things to take care of. That still doesnt answer the question of how we are going to get there." Said Jason. "To go with passengers we are going to need a gummi ship. How are we going to make something that we only now discovered might actually exist?" Said Jason. "I dont know. But for tonight, We are going to rest. Tommorow we will come up with how to put our plan into action. Okay?" I said, looking around the room. Everyone nodded and got up. "You can sleep in the guest room, okay? Sadie can sleep with me." I said, picking her tired form up. Her dad nodded and Mom showed him the way. On the way to the stairs, I mouthed to Jason _**come with me**_, He nodded, and a few minutes later we were in my room. I locked the door. "What are we going to do about Org. XIII? We dont even know Xehanort's full plans. But if Casie really has become a nobody, The she is likely on the owrld that never was. If we really are between the Apprentices' Fall and the start of 1, then they wont even have roxas yet. Casie hasnt even finished the first game yet, and has only made it halfway through the second. She is highly likely to join up, and then she will be susceptible to Xehanort's mind control plans. If we cant get to her soon, then she will either be dead or a part of the thirteen of darkness." Said Jason. I carefully put Sadie on my bed, moving the covers over her to keep her warm. "I dont know Jason. It really depends on when we are. I will Probably go about it Sora style, "No Problem, I'll take care of it!" with a grin, or something."  
I answered. "Are you going to try to save anyone from Org. XIII? You know they need to come back, but if you change things, then what happens?" he said. "The only people I am even thinking of saving are Demyx and Luxord. Demyx because he didnt deserve any of that. Luxord because he has power over time and is likely to see it more my way then Xemnas." I said. "Your planning on taking an awfully big risk." said Jason. "I know, but it is likely to end up neccasary." I said. "Now go to your room, we are going to need a lot of rest to figure things out tommorow." I said, unlocking the door. He left, and I closed the door again. Walking over to my bed, I saw Sadie was awake slightly. "Is Casie in big trouble? Is she going to be okay?" she asked quietly. "Yes, Casie is, That's why we are leaving to find her, so that she will be alright." I said, Curling up in bed with her. I hope we find a way off this world before it falls, or things are going to be much harder.

Again I was falling, It was black all around, except for the platform i was headed towards. This one had a different design. The six people were Jason-Sadie-Terra-Demyx-Namine-Casie. I wasnt falling, I was sitting on the rim, looking up at the six. I was wearing the same outfit as before. the color was Purple again. _"Time Is Short. I Have Brought You Here Again To Teach You How To Cross To New Worlds. You Will Need The Knowledge Quickly If You Have Any Chance To Make A Difference."_ said the same voice as last time. "Who are you? Why do I have the Keyblade?" I asked, looking around. The voice seemed to hesitate. _"I Used To Weild A Keyblade, But I Was Defeated And Locked Away. Now The Only Way I Can Help Events Is Through Training Others In Their First Use Of The Keyblade, In The Dive To The Heart Every Weilder Experiances. The Only Reason I Have Brought You Here A Second Time Is Because You Need To Leave This World Soon, And Any Other Way It Would Take Too Long."_ I thought about this. "Will I be able to bring passengers? I need the help of my brother and I want to protect Casie's sister." I asked. _"You Might Be Able To In Time, But I Would Advise Against Trying For Now."_ I quickly sank, and then just as quickly thought of something else. "If I go somewhere with gummi ships, then I can get one and come back, right?" I asked. _"I Suppose That Is True."_ said the voice. "So how do I go to other worlds right now?" I asked. _"For Now, You Use The Keyblade To Make Your Own Portal. Supposedly Easy, But Very Energy Consuming, So Dont Do It Often. Usually Only KeyBlade Masters Are Allowed To Be Taught This. However, You Are Needed Now. It Can Not Wait."_ said the voice. I nodded. "Anything else? Casie's heart is in me, right? does that mean there is a version of her in here somewhere?" I asked. _"No, This Place Is Your Heart. If You Went To Casie's Heart Then you Would Simply Appear On Her Platform."_ I nodded, slightly sad. " 'Kay, Anything else?" I asked, but there was no answer. "Alright, So how do I get ou-" I started as I'm sure I disappeared into a shower of sparkles.

"Trixa, it's time to wake up. Trixa." said Sadie, trying to wake me up. Slowly I got up and rubbed the crumbs out of my eyes. As soon as I was awake I went to Jason. "What's wrong sis?" he asked, still rather tired. "I found out how to get to other worlds. You have to use the keyblade to open a personal portal." I said. "Personal, as in only you?" he asked. "Yeah, My plan is to get a gummi ship or something and come back as soon as possible." He nodded. "When are you planning on going?" he asked. I looked at him. "As soon as I have supplies." I said. He nodded. Going into his room, I heard him searching for something in the giant mes-Organized Chaos. When he came out of it, He had a backpack in his hands and his lucky item. I hadn't seen it in forever. "That's the same scarf I was wearing in the stained glass!" I said, pointing to the strip of fabric in his hand. He looked at it. "Really? Well Then I know you are supposed to have it. Hopefully it will give you luck like it helps me with tests." he said with a smile. Nodding, I headed back into my room. "Sadie, I figured out a way for me to go start looking for Casie. But the thing is it is only for me. To take you where you'll be hidden, Im going to need to come back on a spaceship, ok?" I said. She nodded quietly. "Alright, stay safe until I get back. Got it?" I said. "Yeah, You can count on me!" She said with a smile. Getting up, I went out and to the backyard. Jason was already there. "Alright sis, See you soon." He said. "You too. Dont lose your hearts before I come back. And, if you do, make sure you dont join if you can help it. Take care of Sadie." I said. He nodded. "Will do."  
Summoning my keyblade, I focused on the feeling of _Out_, Trying to solidify it, Give it form. I needed to get to Traverse Town. It was one of the most visited places in the game, and Sora was going to be there, eventually. I could feel myself getting tireder and tireder, but I had to keep pouring a small but steady stream of energy into it. Suddenly, a White pool appeared on the ground, before shooting into a doorway sort of thing. It looked like a Portal of Darkness, But white. Seems kinda cliche, but that's all there was to it. Giving one last look at Jason, I stepped through.

I ended up in traverse town, like I had meant to. My clothes for some reason changed to match the stained glass. Not that big a deal, but interesting to note. Now I had to find out when I was. Priorities: Find Sora,Donald, and Goofy. Find a Gummi Ship. Then go back home and get Sadie and Jason. "Look! A Star's going out!" said a very familiar voice. Deciding to be all mysterious, I quietly walked up to them. "Come on, Let's hurry." said Donald. "Need any help?" I asked. Startled, they jumped, Donald make weird scream of his. "Who are you!?" he said angrily, pointing his staff at me. "Me? Im a kid who got thrust into a role that isnt supposed to be there. My name's Trixa, or Trix for short." I said. "Wha' do ya mean "A role that isnt there" ?" asked Goofy. I smiled, not that they could see it behind my scarf. I think I was going to have a little fun with this. Leaning in as if to tell a secret, I said "I dont feel like telling you." . Like I knew he would, Donald blew up fast. "Well, I got things to do, so until we meet again, ttfn!" I said, walking away. "Hmph." I heard Donald grumble. I went over to where Sora was. After a minute or so I saw Pluto sniffing his way towards us. I got on top of the crates, waiting for him to wake up. Sora groaned. Here it comes. "What a dream . . ." he said, starting to go back to sleep, when Pluto jumped on him. "Ah! this isnt a dream!" he said. I stayed quiet, waiting for him to notice me. "Where am I?" he asked. "Traverse Town." I said. Startled, he jumped a bit. "What?" he asked, calming down a bit. "I said You're in Traverse Town." I said. "Okay. So who are you?" he said. I jumped down. "My names Trixa. I just got here actually." I said. "Okay, So what do we d-" I heard him say as I walked away. "Hey! Where are you going?" he said, trying to catch up. "Im going to find a gummi ship so I can go get someone, I suggest you learn your way around a bit. Dont worry, You'll see me again." I said, leaving him there for a bit. I knew he would be okay. I saw him go try to talk to the people dawn the stairs. I walked into the accesories shop. "Hey there, How can I help yo- Oh it's a kid." I heard a gruff voice say. "Does it matter how old I am? My name's Trix." I said. "Whatever. You need somethin'?" He said. "Maybe, depends on if I can get a gummi ship here." I said. He started laughing. "Kid, Gummi ships are expensive. I doubt you can manage to get one." he said. "Alright then, Better go get some munny."I said. But instead of going out, I simply sat down at the couches. "What're ya doin'?" asked Cid. "Waiting for someone." I said. He went back to whatever he was doing. In a few minutes, Sora came in. "Hey there, How can I hel- Another kid?!" He said. "Hey! Im not a kid! my name's Sora." said Sora. "Okay, Okay, whatever." said Cid. "Why the long face? You lost or somethin?" said Cid. "No. Well, maybe. Where are we?" said Sora "Huh? Your in Traverse Town." said Cid. "Traverse town? That's what that girl said. So does that mean we're in another world, Gramps?" said Sora. I snorted. Sora was so lame right now! I knew that we were in another world, although admittedly even if I had never done it before, I definately had more "Experiance" then him right now. "Dont call me Gramps! The name's Cid!" said Cid angrily. "Hmph, Anyway . . ." he said, calming down. "Not sure what'cha mean, But this sure ain't wherever your from!" said Cid. "Hmm . . . I guess I better start looking for Riku and Kairi." He said. He started walking out. I got up. Waving to Cid, I followed Sora out.

Sora decided to go to the second district, and so I followed him. As soon as we got there, we saw a man running when he suddenly fell, froze in terror, and his heart came out. the Heart went over to this glowing circle thingy and became a soldier heartless, that then disappeared. Sora started running up to where the guy disappeared, but a bunch of shadows came out and surrounded him and me seperately. "It's those things from the island!" He shouted. "No duh Sherlock." I said as I counted how many were around me. Five, I can deal with that. "Trixa?" said Sora. But then the heartless attacked. Dodge, Whack whack whack, Grab munny and health balls, Repeat. It wasnt that dificult. In a few minutes they were gone. Before he could turn arround to talk to me, I headed towards the hotel. As soon as I was in, I hid. Sora went right past me. Then I went back out the way I came. Donald and Goofy were walking in. "Doesn't look like he's here." said Goofy. "Keep looking." said Donald, tapping his foot. I sat down on the railing. "Who are you looking for?" I asked. Donald jumped and yelled "You!", Suprised. I smiled. "Your looking for me? Well, I guess you found me. What now?" "we're not looking for you, We're looking for Leon!" said the ever helpful Goofy. "I know. I also know that you will find him eventually, just wait." I said, getting up. I walked over to the first district door. Some heartless appeared, So I got rid of them. when there werent anymore I went back to Cid's shop again. I just went back to the couch and sat, waiting for Sora to come back. It took all my patience not to get up and do something. That would ruin the cool mysterious image i had going on. i was going to drop it when they all got together, but for now, I was going to enjoy it while it lasted.  
Eventually Sora came in. "Still havent found'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town. Maybe you missed'em." said Cid. I snorted on the inside at that. A few minutes of Sora looking at what Cid had to sell later, and he was going back out. I followed him again. I seem to be doing that alot. It was time to meet Leon.

Sora started walking towards the stairs. I stayed where I was, just outside the door. "They'll come at you out of nowhere." said a voice I knew to be Leon. "Who are you?" asked Sora, summoning the keyblade. Ignoring him, Leon continued. "And they'll keep on coming after you, As long as you continue to wield the keyblade." Another secret reason I left home. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" said Leon. I decided it was time to step in. "Because of his heart." I said, coming out of my "hiding place". "Who are you?" said Leon. "Trixa. Right now, Im stopping a pointless fight before it begins." I said. "But if your set on fighting him go ahead, It just wont do anything." I said, starting to walk away. I went down the stairs and hid in the spot behind the mail-post-giant-hat-thingy. They went ahead and fought. Eventually, Sora just fell down exausted. Yeah, I never won that battle in the game either. "Hey you found it. Nice going Leon." said a black haired girl who appeared behind him. "Still. It looks like things are worse then we thought. A lot worse." I walked up. "Congratulations on beating the newbie. I dont know what you were trying to accomplish there but whatever." I said. "You again. What do you want?" said Leon. "Me? Nothing, I was fine before all this started. Normal life, no enemys, Not even knowing about other worlds out there." I said, jumping up to a lamp and sitting down. I just love new abilitys that normal humans wouldnt be able to use at all. "When suddenly the heartless show up and my life is turned around completely. That happened yesterday, by the way." I said, summoning my own keyblade and looking at it. They were extremely suprised, to say the least. "Him? He just woke up here ten minutes ago. His best friend was sucked into a pool a black and disappeared. The last he saw of his island it was broken up and destroyed as he fell into a weird black hole thingy." I said. "You? If I recall correctly, which I might be completely wrong about this, its been awhile since I checked, You grew up in Radiant Gardens, until It was consumed. You then changed your name from Squall Leonhart to Leon, And started fighting heartless in Traverse Town. I could definately tell you more, but then we would be getting to whats to come." I said, finally getting down. They both looked stunned. I stared. "Are we going to take Sora to Aerith or not?" I said. "How do you know all that?" said Leon as Yuffie grabbed Sora. "Yeah, And what do you know about me?" said Yuffie. "From what I know, which is not much, as what I know focuses around him"I pointed to Sora. "And not you two, Your past is about the same as him, but you didnt change your name." I said. Now we were at the "headquarters" aka the hotel. I decided that I would wake him up, and save him the embarrassment of hallucination. "Yo, Sora. Wake up." I said shaking him. "You okay?" I asked. "Um, I guess." He said, shaking his head awake. "Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade. But it's your heart they really want." said Yuffie. "And before you ask, Im not Kairi, Im the great ninja Yuffie. Now can someone explain why I had to say that?" She said, Looking at me. "Hey, it's not my fault you look like her with black hair. But then so do Namine and Xion. So blame the creators. Whatever" I said shrugging. Wait a second. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked. They all nodded. "Great. Pretend you never heard those names, Please?" I said. "Anyway . . ." "It's hard to believe that you, of all people, are the chosen one." said Leon as he picked up Sora's keyblade from the table. It disappeared and went to Sora's hand. "though suppose begger cant be choosers." he said. I went out to the hallway. I wanted to actually meet Aerith. And I had to explain some things to Donald and Goofy.

"-ut their supposed to be a secret." said Goofy. Good, I didnt miss anything. I opened the door and walked in. "Hey Donald, Hey Goofy, Hey Aerith." I said, walking over to a wall and leaning on it. "Who are you?" asked Aerith. "Oh, Right, Havent actually met you yet. Im Trixa, Knower of the Past, Present, and Future Extraordinare." I said taking an exagerated bow. "Anyway, Continue with your explanation, I already know it." I said. She nodded. "The seperate worlds have been secret because they've never been connected. Until now." she said. "When the heartless came, everything changed." she said. "The heartless?" said Goofy. "Yes. Those without hearts." said Aerith. "They're attracted to the darkness in people's hearts. And darkness is in everyheart on some level." I said. "Do you know of anyone named Ansem?" said Aerith. "An-sem?" said Goofy. "Which one? The real one or one of the many Posers?" I said. "Because by my count there are 1, 2, 3, 4 people claiming the name Ansem or a version of it, in one case. all of them except the first one, are liars. The second and third are technically the same person, and the fourth was lied to. But Im guessing you mean Ansem the wise and original." I said. "Yes. He was studying the heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." she said. "Which you cant see because it is scattered." I said, cutting Goofy off. "Scattered?" asked Donald. "To many worlds." said Aerith. "Oh. then maybe the king went to find'em." said Goofy. Donald nodded. "Those were my thoughts exactly." said Aerith. "We gotta find him, Quick!" said Goofy. "Wait!" said Donald. "First we need that Key!" he finished. "That's right. The Keyblade." said Aerith. "Well You dont have to look very far. Pluto already found it, actually." I said. "Pluto?" asked Donald and Goofy in unison. "Yes, Pluto. And there is one thing the King was wrong about." I said. "The King? Never!" said Donald, crossing his arms and looking away angrily. "What is it?" asked Goofy. "There are more then just one. By my count, in less then 2 years we will have a grand total of Nine Keyblade wielders, and even at least one new Master." I said. " That kid in the other room? He's just the start." I finished. I summoned my own Keyblade, Lost Hearts. If I recalled correctly, we were about to have a battle. "Let's go join the others." said Aerith, getting up. Suddenly Yuffie ran through the door, knocking Donald back. "Yuffie?" said Aerith. I heard Leon say something to Sora, then jump out the window while Sora tried to catch up. I moved the door that had crashed into Donald. It was Hilarious. I then went and jumped out the window like Leon, but slower, and definately more carefully. "Oh Boy, if Mom could see me now she wouldnt let me go outside at all!" I mumbled. Running to the Second district, I immediately ran into some soldier heartless, but ignored them, going to the door that lead to the third district. It was time to fight Guard Armor. Running up, I saw Donald and Goofy land on Sora, knocking him down. "Get up!" I yelled at them. They didnt hear me or something, because they just kept staring at Sora's Keyblade. "The Key!" they said in unison. "No duh Sherlocks, I told you Pluto already found him!" I said, grabbing Donald and picking him up. Then I heard rumbling. Stone pillar rose up, blocking any exits. Several soldiers appeared, Surrounding us. Donald and Goofy got their weapons out. We all started whacking the closest one towards us, and it was really easy to beat them when they didnt deflect. I heard something, and looked up. I saw the bits and pieces of Armor that I knew made up our next enemy. The first boss fight of Traverse town, Guard Armor.  
Once they hit the ground, the pieces bounced and fell into place on the body, Metaphorically speaking. they never actually even touched. When the body landed, fully put together, the head dropped down and landed straight on the top. I shifted my grip, Hopefully this wouldnt be too hard. the battle started. I went straight for hitting the arms, and only the arms. I left them to take the rest out. Whenever I noticed it getting ready to spin, I yelled "Run!" and after the first time, They did. I gave the last hit on the arms, and they disappeared in a shower of health orbs. I looked over and saw Sora doing the same thing to the legs. Now there was only the body left. Looking at Sora, and him looking at me, We nodded before attacking it at the same time on different sides. "Now!" I yelled. Goofy charged up and hit it. Me and Sora hit it at the same time, and it froze, before shaking so much the head fell off. It landed on the ground with a heavy thud. There was a shimmering sound, and I saw sparkle fountain up from the top, Letting out a shiny crystal heart. The Armor then disappeared with blue sparkles. "Alright. Sora, Meet Donald and Goofy. Donald and Goofy, Sora. He's the kid you've been looking for, if you havent noticed." I said. "So, you were looking for me?" asked Sora. They nodded. "They, Too, have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade. But I dont know how thats going to turn out with there being two." said Leon, suddenly appearing with Yuffie. "Why dont you come with us? We can go to other owrlds on our ship." said Goofy. "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi . . ." said Sora, looking down. "I know you will. It will not be in the way you think though. Now, I rather like my new self-given title, And since Im getting bored of pretneding to be mysterious, here it is. I'm Trixa, Knower of the Past, Present, and Future Extraodinare." I said, taking a big bow. "You know the future?" asked Sora, looking at me. "Up to about 2 years from now, yep." I said. "But, Im not going to tell you guys until I absolutely need to. There are only two people Im going to tell the full story to at all, And its going to be awhile until we see either of them anyway." I said. "I need a gummi ship to take care of a couple errands. and I am not joining this crew until we do it. No negotiation, and Yes, you need me." I said, putting my card on the table. The only one who would object is Donald, though, so it might not even be necassary. "And what sort of errand is it?" said, predictably, Donald. "I need to A) Find my best friend, B) take her Sister to one of the few places with almost no Heartless so she will be completely safe, and C) Get my Brother a teacher in magic so he can help defend my world. I already know where my friend is likely to be, and if Im right then I wont see her for a year anyway." I said, a little sad. "Fine." said Donald grumpily. "Are you coming Sora?" I asked him. He nodded. "I need to find Riku and Kairi, and Help you find your Friend too." He said with determination in his eyes. "Let's get ready for the Journey ahead, Because I already know it going to be a long one." I said, heading back towards the first district. I turned back to look at them. "You coming?" I asked with a grin. They started running to catch up, Donald making that weird choking noise.


End file.
